<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not sure yet... will figure it out soon by Stock04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243875">I'm not sure yet... will figure it out soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stock04/pseuds/Stock04'>Stock04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marinette is guardian of the Miraculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stock04/pseuds/Stock04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Maribat MLB DC crossover... there will be the Quantic Universe and possibly Smallville...</p>
<p>Cross-posted on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Rolland Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer I do not own D.C. nor any characters therein I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor the characters therein. D.C. belongs to the D.C. Franchise and M.L.B. belongs to Thomas Astruc. </p>
<p>   The plot is my own but influenced by many Fanfiction writers on Ao3, Tumblr, and Wattpad (as far as I know, no one has done this idea yet...).</p>
<p>   This will not be updated regularly. My life is unpredictable. I'm still in school (that means I am anywhere from the age of three to one hundred (I don't think there is any limit to be in college or university)). I am very active with my family, church, friends, neighbors, and sports. So I don't have much free time and when I do I read or write. This is just me writing a story that has been stuck in my head since I fell hook, line, and sinker for the D.C. M.L.B. Crossover. </p>
<p>   Thank you for reading... FYI I will probably be going back to fix things in the plot/clarify events in the story every now and then. I will do my best to let you know when I do and where I did. </p>
<p>   You can comment all you want I would love constructive criticism (don't spare my feelings) and if you vote cool, if not cool. This is just fun for me so whatever you feel like doing, do it. </p>
<p>   WARNING this is a complete rewrite of Marinette's origin and giving it the D.C. terrible past that everyone falls in love with and loathes to happen to the sunshine kids and innocent young peoples. There will be deaths. There are segregations, time travel, extreme manipulation, more heroes than one universe needs, and probably some Smallville showing up (I wanted to be a reporter for a while because of Chloe Sullivan and the 'Wall of Weird'... so I might drag her through the multiverse to help out). As far as I know, these are the big things to watch out for... if I feel like there is something triggering I will let you know. But, I want it to be as enjoyable for all ages as a D.C. based story can be. DOUBLE WARNING Lila is in this book.</p>
<p>   No specific Ships yet. If there are some I will tag them but be warned the relationships will change.</p>
<p>   Again thank you and I hope you enjoy it. : D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introducion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--- Post-Miraculer Queen Incident ---</p><p>--- Night 8:30 pm, Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie ---</p><p>--- Excerpt from the <strike>Diary of Marinette D-C</strike> ---</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'Dear Diary,</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'Today we almost lost. Chat and I have lost the rest of our team. Chloé was the first, falling to the temptation and persuasions of Le Papillon. She became Miracle Queen taking over Paris and outing all of the other temporary heroes. I can no longer in good conscience give them back their Miraculous. I also lost Master Fu and Marianna has left with him. I do have a way to contact her but only in extreme emergencies.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'I plan on going to the Temple of Guardians tomorrow with Kalikki and seeing if any are alive now and are willing to assist me in reclaiming the lost Miraculous... I'm not sure I'm up to being a Guardian on top of all my trainings, school, commissions, class president, my grandparents, and being Ladybug.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'Not to mention the fact my parents are planning on leaving this summer... I'm going to miss them... but I know it's for the best. And one day I'll see them again. It's not like they would leave me forever, right?</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'Well, after what happened today I decided to stop pinning after Adrien. He is finally happy with Kagami, someone who will help balance out his sunshine naive nature... I'm happy for them. Don't get me wrong I am hurt that this all happened but I am now seeing that this has been toxic for my 13-year-old self. I don't need a relationship right now... Right now, I need to focus on myself and figure out who I am.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'Tikki has been acting strange lately. She hasn't really talked to me since I got home from having Ice Cream with Luka at Andres... I feel apprehensive... like something big is about to happen and I can't figure out what.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'Ever since Trash Kraken Sparrow and I have kept in contact. We were able to figure out where the Lab is that made the Black Goop. Tonight Knightowl, Sparrow, and I were going to head there and destroy any more of the goop and figure out if they are mass producing it in other countries or if I was just confined to the United Kingdom and the United States... But then Miracle Queen happened, we decided tomorrow night would be best for us all to go.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'When Trash Kraken happened all of the Justice Leagues were off-world resolving issues in space. So President Camilla Hombee called in Sparrow and Knightowl from the U.K., Doorman from Sub-Saharan Africa, Majestica from South America and her interdimensional travels, Uncanny Valley from retirement, and many more. They planed on destroying the United States and most of the world in order to destroy Trash Kraken. Then have me use my cure to fix everything. Luckily Chat, Sparrow, Knightowl, and I were able to destroy the Kraken before they could implement their detrimental plan. Afterward, President Hombee made an announcement that all was fixed and that people should resume regular activities. None of us made public appearances. But, Sparrow and I have kept in contact and he began to train me. We researched more into the Goop that almost took over New York and discovered that the Goop was from the UK. So it is within their jurisdiction to investigate.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>‘We decided that once the lab is taken care of I will reach out to the rest of the heroes in hiding and try to bring back the Quantic Teams. Once we can establish clear communications without the Justice Leagues and co. figuring us out, I plan on asking them to help me out with the Hidden in Paris. It’s dangerous, but worth everything we’ve got if we can get them out of France.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'Well, that's about it... Summer breaks will start soon and my parents are leaving towards the beginning as far as I can tell. Then I am going to move in with Grandpa Rolland. Gina and Great Uncle Wang have promised to visit soon. Alya is leaving over summer, Lila is going back to Italy before she "Goes to see Prince Ali in Achoo", and Chloé is going to New York for a couple of months to bond with her mother.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'"Talk" to you soon,</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>'-Marinette</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>---Note</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***This is written to be postseason three and post-issue three of the comics... I'm going to say that the Justice League and co. went to talk to their allies in space and see if they could start to bring peace to the universe. They did not think it through/ignored the Batfamily, so everyone left to make sure no one, anti-hero or villain/rogue, killed anybody while the semi-non-lethal heroes negotiated. Hombee told them that she had it covered and if something major were to happen she had allies that were willing to assist. Hombee ran against Luthor and revealed herself to beat him and become president.***</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>